galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
VotTS CH 22 HOMEWARD BOUND
CH 22 HOMEWARD BOUND I went to the high security storage facility our robots and my engineer had built after I had taken a shower and changed into a new uniform. I padded the colt and swore to myself never to leave it behind ever again. Circuit had installed a portable matter destruction furnace , next to the large transparent force field encased cylinder filled with those disgusting white maggots . Narth was with me as well as Har-Hi . Narth said. "Do you really want to destroy them all?" "You are right, maybe we should keep one or two in stasis for later study or so." "No I mean you are going to commit genocide in a way. These are sentient beings." "Maybe they are but without any morals and a trail of death and destruction. Those disgusting crawlers are responsible forcing me to shoot friends. Forcing my friends to do things against their will. And who knows how many millions or perhaps billions they have killed to get here. Once released they will continue to make others sick and force their dominion on others." "I understand and I fully support your final decision but the leader of the Knnnk asked me to plead with you for the life of his people." My chin dropped."You...you talk to that filth?" "I can not easily ignore a telepathic cry for mercy. They know about their guilt and are well aware of what they did. What they did is wrong but from their side of view the only way to become a civilization. They have no hands, no eyes, nothing to build a civilization for themselves. You need eyes, hands to make tools, make fire." "The Shaill don't have hands or anything like that and did not decide to kill everyone," I argued back. "This is not entirely true, Captain. The sister station to Richter 4 exists because we anticipated war with the Shaill." Narth then said. "An individual can choose to self destruct to atone for his or her actions and immoral deeds, but as a leader, it was responsible for the welfare of its kind first." Circuit brushed over his polished skull. "They are responsible for much mayhem, death and in a sense are responsible for the destruction of my beloved engines, but we X101 did very bad things under the influence of the Kermac . Even those of us who weren't directly influenced, were glad for a purpose, even if that purpose meant to attack others. The Piostla waged a great war against us because they felt all Non-plant life was evil and argued there are Terrans who ate plant matter and therefore were guilty based on their morals." "Are you also suggesting we let them live?" "I know they are too dangerous to be let free, but exterminating them before looking for an alternative might be a little harsh. With their help, we, or the Union could find the rest, help the afflicted and find a solution for the Knnnk ." He held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Now, don't get me wrong. Because of them I almost died, but I listened to Narth. I personally throw the switch and toast them to ashes if you say so." I looked to Har-Hi. "What is your opinion?" "The Dai in me says burn them, and burn every planet they ever touched, just to make sure they can never ever force their will on others and make them do things they do not want. However, I am too long with Narth and also a Union Citizen and with those values, I might agree with Narth and Circuit. The Union gave us Dai, the ones that joined, a chance. You know what we did before that. My own clan burned and killed many Union colonies and ships and took everything they owned. Yet our past was never made an issue since we joined. Your very own Neo Viking forefathers practiced piracy, were the worst killers and dare I say rapists before the Union fleet put an end to it. Then you Neo Vikings joined. Not one Viking went to prison. No one was held accountable for their actions before they were Union." "So you say should give them a chance to apply for membership?" "It would be a solution of sort. They be bound by Union Law and could then be legally and with the full moral framework intact be punished for all future acts." "And anyone coming in contact gets sick and they take control." "Now that we know they have no chance. We can easily protect ourselves from them. It was their unknown ability that made us vulnerable." "Maybe they have more unknown abilities?" "Well, Captain if you still think we should destroy them. then we will support your decision you know that!." They all knew I would no longer throw the switch before I had checked other alternatives. Part of me still felt angry and cheated on the revenge I wanted. I knew I had the Viking savage beast in me more than I wanted to admit. I was now well aware that there was something utterly dark and powerful inside me. Judging others, no matter who or what they were was no longer so clear cut. To add to it all, I was a Union Captain and had to make sound decisions and was accountable for all my decisions. The Knnnk were a previously unknown life form, and could not necessarily be judged on human or Union morals and ethics. "Alright, you come up with a workable solution by the time we leave and I will consider alternative. However, I won't let the Knnnk behind on this planet." --""-- The next day, I was in my Captain's quarters to write my daily logbook entry. Cateria would be able to wrap things up in another day or two. All her patients were getting better and even the severe cases where much organs and tissue had to be replaced were on the way to complete recovery. The Down managed to contact their government via a message drone. The response were more Dawn ships arriving and they were deeply impressed by our medical progress and interested in opening diplomatic and trade contacts with the Union. I was told, the Down were to send a delegation to Pluribus via the Golden Bazaar . The once sick and affected Furze had officially formulated their desire for membership and presented me with a contact request to be forwarded to the Assembly . The Down confirmed that the Outcasts were welcome to the planet. Circuit and his team worked hard to repair as much as possible and close the hull. The rest of the crew went from top to keel, with scalding water and concentrated Scrub-A-Deck . They were eager to erase even the most minute trace of these slimy bastards. I leaned back and put the pen down when the door chime announced Shea . She came in and sat down on my couch. "I think we found a solution to the Knnnk problem and we wanted to demonstrate it to you tomorrow as soon as the technicalities are tested and worked out." "Good news, but you came for something else I can feel it." "Can you still love me after what I did?" "I told you before I do not hold you responsible and neither Har Hi, Hans or anyone else under the influence of these creepy things. Thinking about it makes me wish again I had thrown the switch after all." I got up and sat close to her, took her in my arms and said. "I still love you very much. Nothing has changed." "Will you go back to your male persona when this is over. Black Velvet is only an artificial persona and technically belongs to NAVINT ." "I haven't really thought about that, but I doubt it. I really like myself just as I am." A wide smile changed her face and she kissed me. "Wonderful." She got up and said."You really don't mind if I move in with you? I mean share quarters?" "I thought we already discussed this, any regulations against it after all?" "No official ones. It is just not done usually." "We never cared much about much of the official regulations, so why start caring now? I say go and get your things. Now we got to draw lots who sleeps on the right side of the bed right?" She giggled as she left."Depends how much you have changed."With that, she was out the door. --""-- They had asked me to be in the Pirates Den , the next day by 1600 hrs. Shea and Cateria were quite proud I could tell and Narth seemed also very pleased about something, standing next to the curtain covered entrance as he said. "Behold our Knnnk solution." I jumped out of my chair and almost out of my skin. Both my hands went for weapons blaster and the old 45 at the same time. "What in Lokis name is that? It is the most horrifying, disturbing thing I have ever seen." From the door a headless man had walked in. It had perfectly normal arms, legs and wore only tight-fitting black swimming trunks. Instead of chest nipples, it had eyes. It had no head and no neck. But one of the white worms was sitting on top, where the neck would have been." "I don't think I will ever go to sleep without seeing that thing before my eyes. Did Mao come up with that?" I felt guilty as I saw the disappointment in their faces. Cateria said. "Sorry Captain I didn't have much time for the design. I thought it doesn't look too bad." I blinked. "Sorry Cateria, really I did not mean to criticize your work, but honestly to me, this does not look good and I am just a bit shocked. I was not prepared for a headless Zombie with a giant maggot on top. Please tell me what you guys come up with and why this Worm is in the open?" Cateria explained. "Circuit injected a counter artificial bacteria on Nanite basis and thus we have completely wiped out the Virus Bacteria symbionts. I performed discectomy surgery to the adult Knnnk and also altered the DNA of the worms so they will no longer be able to produce the venom. Shea took over and said. "Cateria grew this organic body out of base cells. It has no central nervous system at all. It is dead without the Knnnk on top. It needs only liquid muscle foods and oxygen to operate. The Knnnk bond with it, the bond becomes permanent and the Knnnk can no longer sever the bond. Becoming essentially one with its host body. With the bond, they also lose their wave riding ability and if they are somehow disconnected both Knnnk and host body die." "Hmm, that is actually quite an interesting solution, some clothing might help too. Seeing this naked Neutrum was perhaps a bit sudden for my taste." Shea said sounding a little insecure ."It might not be to your liking but we gave it a mouth too for communication purposes only of course. And we thought the practical place would be its stomach as it doesn't have a navel." I cringed. "I still think Mao had a hand in it." Mao shook his head. "No not this time, Captain. But we could always open a traveling Freak Show and Haunted Ship attraction. We will be famous in no time. Giant Spider, Ghost, Giants and Dust Golem, Monsters and now headless belly-button talking Zombies!" Shaka looked at me from the side. "And if the captain stops using the hygiene center for a month or so we might have a Bearded Virgin too!" I blushed and checked my cheeks but they were as smooth as ever and the crew laughed. Cateria said. "Captain the Knnnk wants to talk to you." I tried to become serious again and said. "Alright, I am all ears. That reminds me, please don't tell me where it has its ears." Cateria said. "The Knnnk have the ability to hear, we did not need to give it ears." The Monstrosity began speaking and I tried hard to looks elsewhere. "I am The-one-chosen-to-represent. I am Knnnk and hereby ask for a truce and diplomatic immunity until I am able to make our case before the Assembly on Pluribus. My people will gladly stay in until your Assembly has made a decision. We thank you for giving Knnnk a chance, our most thank goes to Cateria and Shea who gave us our very own host body that will not get sick or deteriorate. If the Assembly decides to give us a chance, it will be a glorious future on our own merits. I will commit all our energies to atone for what we did by helping to find all those affected and help to heal." "As always I see my crew has prepared you well. By our rules and first contact laws, I am now bound to accept your request and you are indeed an ambassador. Let me make this perfectly clear to you. Should you in any way shape or form interfere with any of my crew. I will make it my personal mission to make your kind extinct." "I will remain in whatever space you see fit. I understand your sentiment and can only blame ourselves. I am still very thankful for this chance." I wanted to say something but Xon who had the Conn . called. "Captain we are being hailed by the Furze . They are on scanners with a big fleet." "Pipe it down here, please." The Image of a Furze all in brown leather and Copper appeared. "I see you have paid no heed to our warnings. I declare this Planet to be Furze Dominion and we shall eradicate all that lives. You may address me as 'A the Mighty ' and amuse me with your pleas of mercy. The Down have embarrassed us and war shall be upon them. We will feast on their flesh!" "Did you say you are 'Miniscule B '? I have to inform you of the fact that this planet is neither Down nor Furze. It belongs to the Outcast." "No Naked face , it is not 'Miniscule B'. It is 'A the Mighty'. You must adjust your translation equipment or face my wrath." "One moment, 'C the Weak'. I talk to the Outcast and see what they ave in mind." The speaker of the Outcasts was already aboard and I informed him via Intership of the situation and added. "Do you want to address the Furze leader?" "Yes." I had the necessary connection made and he spoke to the Furze fleet leader "Hear this, We will be members of a society of free beings soon. You abandoned us and send us with museum scrap on a journey to certain death. We are the Outcast now, Furze no more and free of the dictatorial Furze government. You refused to help us when we were sick, now you return to kill us after we are well. We fight and we die as Outcasts on our own world." To me the Outcast community speaker said."We will fight, but our ships are outdated and have only weak weapons." "I think we can handle your angry brethren." I opened my channel. "Sorry 'D the Insignificant ', but the new owners of this planet do not want you here. This Planet is Union protectorate and I suggest you leave now or I am forced to take off and make you leave." He visibly got angry now. "It is 'A the Mighty'. Hew repeated it three times with increased volume and then asked. "How you even know about lowly crewmember 'D the Insignificant'. He is not allowed to communicate." One of his command crew members handed him a sign. SHIP translated."It reads 'I am A the Mighty'" The Furze leader continued."Maybe this will show you how to address me! We are not afraid of your puny little Vessel." "Well it might be puny to you, but from where I come from I think it's pretty big. I guess I have to show you. Oh, and you may address me as 'Captain the Olafson '." Some of my crew was actually holding their bellies laughing. Narth shook his head. "This is not exactly how first contact procedures with a potentially dangerous and hostile species are described in the handbook, I must say!" "It is not a First Contact situation, he talked to us before." For the first time ever Narth giggled. "Fivecheer and I can't wait to feel his mind when he sees this ship." Har Hi was even redder than usual. "How did you know this lowly crewman in the first place? I wonder if that poor soul is no being questioned by his superior how he managed to have contact with you." "Get serious guys, we are lifting off for combat action. We need to get this thing in space. SHIP have you made contact with the big ships AI?" "Yes, Captain. I am able to convey all your ship commands via our bridge." "Prepare for liftoff. Nice and easy does it Mr. Nbdele. Do you think you can handle something that big?" "With all due respect Captain. Can you eat fish?" "I really think we need to work on the respect your Captain issue around here, but I guess that means you can." "Sure thing, I get this flying continent into vacuum without so much as raising a breeze on the planet." While he started his procedures, we went leisurely on the bridge of the Tigershark . Remote controlling the big Ship around us. Mao said. "I sure hope they try something. I am so eager to let just one of those Yotta shots go." "We don't want to re arrange constellations, Mao." "Ah well one can have dreams." Narth said."All the Yotta cannons of this ship fired simultaneous are incapable of rearranging constellations,Capain." "Smart ass!" "I know." That made me rise an eyebrow. The Karmat finally broke through the atmosphere, just as the Furze fleet was within the fourth orbit and we were certain 'A the Mighty' had us on his screens by now. He could not possibly miss us with nothing but binoculars for sensors. "Mao go for full shields, extend all weapons and target the alien fleet." "Aye Captain!" Narth was silently shaking on his seat. With concern I asked. "Are you alright?" "Yes, but I can't breathe," he said with a pressed tone and then leaned back and laughed as I never thought he could. Narth pointed his finger on the screen. "A the Mighty... A... He just... he just pooped all over himself. He feels very insignificant right now." Har Hi biting his lip trying hard to stay serious."I think our OPS officer is incapacitated right now. The Alien fleet is turning in a very uncontrolled retreat maneuver, there are actual collisions." "Prince Xon do hail me that monkey would you?" "With pleasure Captain." "I am Captain Olafson of the United Stars of the Galaxy. Calling the Furze. You are not afraid of my puny little vessel I know. Well here I am anyway, why don't you repeat your demands?" A the Mighty appeared on the screen. "We will leave, no demands will be made." "Not so fast, 'A the Mighty'. There are a few demands of mine and you better listen or you will not leave at all." "Speak 'Captain the Olafson'" "This Solar system is Union protectorate and soon Union space. Any and all hostile act; any and all military vessel within 1 light year of this system will be considered an act of war and we will retaliate with all our strength. So you know this isn't a puny vessel I will demonstrate to you what could happen to Furze worlds if you disregard our warning." I said to Mao."Let one go, one of these Yotta loads. Maximum distance empty space." I never heard crisper and happier 'Yes Sir' from Mao ever. Nothing happened at first. "Did you fire?" "Yes Captain, but its five light minutes out. It takes that time for the light to reach us." A new sun flashed into existence in the empty space behind the Furze fleet and did only dissipate very slowly. Narth was serious again. "What will the Terrans do with weapons like that?" Har-Hi shrugged. "I think the Sol System Defensive batteries are just as big, I heard. Translocator Cannon technology is no longer new to us, our Translocators are much more advanced and better than these old ones. Making it bigger was the first thing they did." The Furze of course detected it too and their Commander said. "We will accept all your demands and beg of your forgiveness. We shall leave now and not come near this system again." "That's a wise decision , A The Mighty. You may now leave" To Krabbel I said. "Set a course home." --""-- We would be home in less than a Month. Cirruit was certain she could go faster but I wanted to play it safe. It was despite all assurance and quality a million years old. To celebrate the end of our mission, Sobody, Warner and Krabbel organized a costumed ball in the Pirates Den because it also was Krabbel's Egg sac day and Halloween. I had chosen the Costume of Snow White as suggested by Krabbel and designed by Elfi. Krabbel had indeed put on a pair of wings and big facetted eyes and declared he was a Nufug Fly. A floating bed sheet, turned out to be Narth, making a quite convincing Ghost with glowing eyes. Shea as veiled slave princess was a sight for sore eyes and Elfi as Togar Cat very sexy. One perfectly normal Human in normal civilian clothing caught my eye. I had never seen him aboard before. "Crewman I think I never seen you yet. Did you not find a costume?" He pulled a Bioflex mask off and revealed Circuit." I am disguised as Terran. Can't you tell it's me?" "Well now I do." The Highlight perhaps was Hans showing up as a gigantic Valkyre Opera singer complete with Braids and horned Helmet. Seeing a Nul with a colorful wig and a Y'All with a Clowns nose was actually quite frightful. The Golden found his costume as one of the seven dwarfs quite fitting, only Har Hi didn't seem to get into the spirit and insisted that his Purple Dai Assassin Outfit was a fitting Costume. Mao wore a Bone in his hair and had himself painted all brown wearing a fur tied around his waist claimed to be a Caveman. Cateria in a witch costume danced with Shaka who looked quite proud in his Pan Saran Armor. Warner in turn had a chrome gleaming outfit and claimed to be the first Holdian X101. Our Togar snowball, Jolaj had orange dye and black stripes, claiming to be a Tigress. Alice who was costumed as Alice of the Wonderland Fairy tale character, floated above the buffet clapped her hands to the music. Dusty managed to change his form to resemble a real big Gorilla went by the name C The Miniscule. Othbeer joined us and somehow he managed to color his entire vaporous body like the Flag of the Union and said he was the Spirit of the United Stars. Narth explained that he had managed to pull almost sixty percent of Othbeer brain back into our Universe and with meditation exerciseshe was certain Othbeer could learn to sleep in a little time. Othbeer no longer wanted to go to Narth but become a Citizen and join the Crew. He had proven himself more than worthy and I conscripted him gladly. "Say who keeps throwing olives around here?" I said getting hit by another one. Alice in her Alice outfit laughed exposing her as the culprit. Mao yelled. "Food fight." All hell broke loose. Almost to the end Narth's managed to remain clean and even in his costume tried to be dignified and we knew he was cheating with his psionics but that changed when he started to sample the Punch. I yelled. "Where is Suit?" Shaka ducking a thrown mayonaise sandwich yelled back. "It is the almost naked Tarzan over there dancing with Elfi" With a little concern did I glance over and saw Narth again was at the Punch Bowl and I send him urgent thoughts that this was an alcoholic bewerage, but it was too late. Of course the entire crew was there, SHIP said she kept an eye on the big ship and where it was heading, and then played the DJ again. Narth peppered us with Crème pies, no one knew where he got those from but our chef, Mr. Eeeryt did not let this be a handicap for the rest and robots brought in more." It was very late, not that many remained, Narth had passed out on the buffet near the complete empty Punch bowl....about the only thing still intact. I never had seen such a mess, but it was unimportant, I danced slowly with Shea. She still looked lovely despite the white cream filling all over her or perhaps because of it. She was smiling under her whisp of a veil and said. "You know that Mao is going to ask Cateria to be his wife and bets are high she is going to say yes." "Mao and the Seenian? I had no idea they even knew each other much." "Gossip has it Elfi and Har Hi are a pair as well." "There is Gossip on my ship and I don't know about it?" "A rule as old as the Navy captain. Captains never know all the rumors aboard their ships." "What they say about us?" "That you never going to ask me." "I would if I knew I could be the man you deserve and be the girl I want to be." "Why don't we find out if you can't be exactly that?" "Tonight?" "Tonight!" --""-- FLEET COMMAND HQ TERRA Admiral Mc Elligott was just about to call it a day and leave his spacious office at the top floor of Annapolis Tower, 2500 meters above the ground with a gorgeous view over the San Francisco Bay and the old bridge far below, when his terminal beeped with an urgent Prime One Message. He sighed silently."It never ends." He took a seat and activated his side. "McElligott here , what's the matter?" The Commandant of COWACOM appeared and said with alarm in his voice. "Long Range sensors at Woorld picked up a gigantic space ship, of unknown origin and dwarfing the Devastator approaching fast. All Scan results confirm High tech level!" "Where is the Devi and the first Fleet right now?" "Seventy-eight Light years from Woorld.They just came back from their Downward trip." "Dispatch them to investigate." --""-- ABOARD THE USS DEVASTATOR Admiral Stahl came on the Bridge. Harris sitting in the Command Chair."She's big alright. Seems Seenian, under full TransDim shields and translocators dwarfing ours by several orders of magnitude." "Hail them,maybe we can talk to them. We might be in for a serious fight Old friend." --""-- Fivecheer said. "I can't read them due to their excellent PSI shielding but I get a general feeling of concern." "Elfi hail them before they get nervous. The entire First Fleet is out there and I don't want to start a shooting war with our own. "You are on Admiral Stahl's special Channel, Captain." "This is the USS Tigershark, Captain Olafson speaking. I am aboard this big vessel, I am in full control of it. Requesting permission to enter Union Space. Mission accomplished." Stahl's face appeared and he could not hide his surprise. "Olafson?" "Yes Sir." "I am still trying to get my bearings. One second, Girl." I simply couldn't help myself and said. "You better get your toy boat out of the way so I can get pass, Sir." Harris behind him laughed. "Maybe she lets you play captain on her big ship." The immortal Admiral laughed too. "I should have known. Wait till Elligott hears that, he falls of his chair for sure. I for one can't wait for your report. Permission granted Captain Olafon. Welcome home." --""-- I greeted Admiral Stahl and Captain Harris in our Pirate's Den. Admiral Elligott and Cherubim arrived with an Attikan Runner a fe moments later. They all stared at the treasures for a while and then at my assembled Crew. I stepped forward and handed the Admiral of the Fleet my Logbook then snapped in attention and said. "Captain Olafson of the USS Tigershark herby reports back, mission accomplished Sir." McElligott said. "At Ease Captain. I am eager to read this Logbook, page by page myself, but I think I would like to hear it from you. We now have all the time you need to tell it." I offered them seats and had refreshments served and told them everything. They interrupted me not once. During my report when I mentioned the new Crew members they stood and I introduced them. It was several hours later when I came to the conclusion. "The former admiral had stolen some Seenian tech that somehow ended up in a Bone Yard under his control, but it was not until the Thauran now a pirate came to Alvor's Cove the first time. He stayed in the same place as Bulmag the Garr. Bulmag was a desert scavenger on Alvor's. He found a buried Seenian ship a few years earlier somewhere out in that planets endless desert and came back to the settlement with a few pieces of Seenian artifacts, sold them to a Union Collector for 20 Million Polo Chips, but was killed the very next day after he got robbed." Stahl glanced over to his old colleague."We need to tighten the control over your Bone Yards and what is actually there." "I am already on it for several month now. Captain Olafson how do you know about Bulmag?" "We have the Red Dragon, I mean the ship. We found Swybar's personal journal." "How did the Dragon fit into this if Bulmag got killed?" Cherubim wanted to know. Bulmag found a cavern with the Seenian ship. He sold the first artifact to Asrad, a dealer of everything the Scavengers find, who in turn sold them to an artifact Dealer at Sobody's Seat called Ruffal Oker. Oker made the contact with a Union collector and hired goons to make Bulmag reveal the location of the Seenian wreck. Bulmagg was indeed tortured and died without revealing his secret, but he had left a coded message along with the coordinated of the cave hidden in that hotel room, until the Red Dragon found the note. He recovered two suits, a Seenian cannon and a shield generator. It was there in that desert cave with the Seenian wreck, where Orthbeer the Ghost of Antoo seeded him with the information of that Seenian war depot." They nodded and McElligott said."And thanks to you buying the planet, we can go and dig." "Let her finish her report." Stahl said. "There isn't much more, Sir. The Pirate ships, or what is left of them are aboard. All surviving Pirates are in Security Stasis. I have the representatives of two species with me who would like to discuss possible Membership, and an official document of a third requesting official contact as well. Of course with me is also Sodoby, the First Merchant and Prince Xon, the Grey one of Nul." I took a sip from my ugly pirate coffee mug. "That is pretty much it." There was a long silence then Stahl said. "In all my life I do not think I have heard a story quite like that one. And I never , I mean I have never seen a crew as diverse as yours. A Ghost as real as a Ghost can be, a living Dust cloud that now wants to be a Doctor, A Y'All , a Nul Prince, their prince no less, A Narth, the Saran Princess, A spider, A living Suit. A sentient ship who is not part of the ship but part of the crew. A golden Merchant just to name a few. You were untested and inexperienced and dare I say it you really made galactic history. Added new members, turned an enemy into a new friend.Ended Sin 4, found the Purple Worm and solved the mystery of the Seenians and the Dark Ones." Cherubim added. "Don't forget they returned a lost Terran tribe. Bought Alvor's Cove that seems to be have Seenian tech underneath its sands as well." McElligott said. "We simply don't have medals or ribbon displays big enough to show our thanks and respect. If you had one wish what would that be?" The little Holdian simply jumped on the table and stepped forward without being really asked. "I think we want to stay together pretty much and perhaps do something else that needs be done.The crew was fine until we had to go home and everyone talks about you breaking us up and turning off SHIP." I nodded. "That is on the top of my list as well. I need an assurance that SHIP is not deactivated or fixed according to some regulation." McElligott said. "I give you my word. SHIP will be treated as a Life form and the Crew member you made her. I will personally verify all conscriptions made and make sure you also get a proper Service number and your back pay." Stahl simply nudged the Old Admiral. "Go ahead tell him!" "Acting Captain Olafson. It makes no sense to send you to Command school, other than maybe as an instructor one day. Your rank is herby confirmed and permanent." That caused a great cheer from my crew. I said. "Thank you, Sirs" Admiral McElligott then said. "While we are still among ourselves. I too think it was a good idea to lock the Seenian depot, but one day we might need what it contains. Therefore I suggest you alter the programming of that robot in such way that it allows us to built a Base on top of it. Just like we did with the base Admiral Richard Stahl found on Arsenal III. We do not research its content as many think. We have it sealed and only in a day of dire need will we open it. We all think it is better the Union gets to Techlevel 11 on its own." Melissa who had been quiet the entire time said."This is why you are the worthy children indeed." Stahl looked at her and grinned."You going to be surprised how much Earth has changed." "All concrete and cities now?" "No pretty much like it was before humans discovered industry." McElligott made a wide gesture with his hands."Do you want the command over this big ship?" "No Admiral, Sir. I brought it back for the Union to use and if at all possible as a gift for Stahl so he can have his own ship again and does not have to fly as guest, so to speak in Captain Harris' ship." I straightened my posture. "I hope I am not speaking out of line and I cannot dare to say I would know an Immortal, but I have the firm believe he rather sit in the Command seat himself." I too gestured towards the walls, meaning to gesture towards the big ship beyond them."Honestly, I think no better ship as this monster would fit his legend, Sir!" Stahl's mouth opened and closed without saying anything and McElligott smiled. "She knows you quite well I think, I said it for decades. You are only talking about retirement because you lost your ship to Harris. I know you gave it to him, and you Captain Harris are the best CO the ship could have, but Erica is right you need a ship. Since I am still your superior, I herby order you to accept that gift, get her to Arsenal IV. Have this gigant disc refittet to Union standards. That will keep you busy for a while and then take her and make the enemies of the Union shiver when they hear your name even more than they already do." Stahl slwoly got up, his face unchanged but his eyes sparkled with emotions, then he took my handgot up and first shook my hand then simply gave me a hug. "Thank you, girl" Cherubim seemed pleased. "Look at our old battleaxe and Warrior. I doubt I seen him as happy since he came back with the Devi." She then said to me. "Have you thought of a name for the new ship. I think it should be your right to name her." "I actually already did think of a name, Dominator." McElligott laughed."USS Dominator, now that is a fitting name. God help us,now he really has the biggest guns in the galaxy." He then said to me. "Since you gave up command and ownerhip of that huge ship you brought back, here are my orders for you and your crew: The Tigershark will be repaired and refitted. SHIP remains as its brain of course. You all will have 6 month leave of absence. The new crewmembers however must forgo their leave and enter the academy for a fast program. then you will all return to Richter Four. There is no question, the Tigershark is your ship Captain Olafson, and this is your crew. I am sure we find something for you to do. The Dai Than question is rightly a priority. I think we need to have a long conversation with Kai-Do and Lt.Hi's father. Besides there are more pirates to be neutralized, more slaves to be liberated and more mysteries to be solved." He slowly looked at each of us and said. "Will that be acceptable to you?" My crew and I responded as one." Yes Sir." The End This is the end of "More Adventures of the Tigershark" and the end of Volume 7 of the Erica Olafson Series. If you liked this story and like to know what will happen next, join me in Erica Olafson, Voyages (Volume 8, GC 33 ) Galactic Chronicles Book 33 Category:Stories Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson